Army Man in Remnant
by JacklikesRWBY
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple rescue mission. They were supposed to be in and out. Of course that would be to easy. Now he's stuck in Remnant. Will he survive the trials of Remnant and make it back home? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok Z. There's two at the door and 5 more inside. You ready?" Mark whispered To Zachariah.

"Hell, yea I'm ready. We just need to get in, grab the hostage, and get out. Quick and easy." Zachariah replied giving a thumbs up.

Mark rolled away and put his hand up to his helmet. "Command we are in a position to infiltrate. Over" Mark said into his headset.

"Roger that Charlie Duo. You are to rescue the hostage while taking any lives as necessary. Over." Command replied over the comms

"Roger That Command. Over."

"Charlie Duo you are cleared to infiltrate. Over"

"Roger command. Charlie Duo out."

"Happy hunting Charlie Duo. Command out."

"Mission start, 23:43," Z stated.

"Ok Z. Let's sneak out and silently take out the two out front." Mark whispered.

Both silently get up and start to move around the top of the hill to the rear of the small house. Covered by the darkness they move down the hill and to the rear wall of the house. They press up to the rear of the house to make sure they aren't seen.

"I'll go around this way and take out the guy on my side. You do the same on your side." Mark muttered faintly.

"Roger." Z replied stiff and quiet.

"Hey just remember after we do this will be rewarded and well go out. It's your 18th birthday, soon right?" Mark said quietly while punching Z's arm.

"Yea. Ok. let's do it" Zachariah replied looking at Mark.

Mark nodded and moved away and around the corner of the house. Zachariah silently went around the other corner shaking his head to try and calm down. He moved silently against the wall of the house toward the front corner. As he did he stayed crouched and passed under the window to not be seen by anyone inside.

Finally, Z got to the corner of the house. Z set down his rifle and pack then drew his combat knife and poked his head around the corner. How am I supposed to know when to go? That's when he saw Mark slowly peek around the corner. Neither of the guards had noticed them. They continued to talk to each other in a language Zach could barely understand. Zach looked at Mark and made eye contact. Mark nodded to Zach. Zach nodded back as a sign or readiness. Then Mark broke to a sprint toward the guard and Zach did the same.

No thoughts or emotion just him and the now. He put a hand over the guy's mouth and pulled him down while putting a knife into his thought. The guard's arms flailed at Zach's arms then stopped as the man slowly died in Zachariah's arms covering his hands in blood. Zachariah looked up to see Mark had done the same to the other.

Zachariah threw down the dead enemy. 'God, I hate killing but it's for the greater good I guess.' Zach thought to himself while wiping the blood covered gloves on his pants. Zach grabbed his rifle but left his pack. Quickly Mark motioned for him to come over. Zachariah moves over to Mark and they both look in the window.

"They're all in there so I'll throw a flash through the window and you go through the front door when you hear it go off. The hostage is in the corner so watch your fire. I'll shoot through the window so I'll get the ones closest to me." Mark said while pulling out a flash.

Zachariah nodded back and moved to the front door and braced himself at the door. 'Ok, Mark I hope you know what you're doing.' Zachariah thought to himself holding the doorknob.

There was a crash of glass then a loud bang. Zach quickly pulled the door open and brought his rifle up. When he got through the door he put 5 rounds down, dropping two tangos before they knew what was happening. Zachariah heard shots from his right and turned to see two more enemies drop. When he turned back to the final guy he had a pistol to the head of the hostage. The hostage had a bag on their head and an arm around their neck.

Zachariah kept his rifle on the man who had the hostage.

The man yelled at Zach, "خپل وسلې وخورئ"

Zachariah kept his gun on the man.

"Drop the gun!" the man yelled.

Zachariah hesitated for a second then began to slowly put down his gun. He set the gun on the floor and slowly stood with his hands above his head.

"American Pig." The man said in disgust removing the pistol toward Zachariah.

Zachariah shut his eyes and turned away.

A single shot.

Not hurting he opened his eyes to see a dead man at his feet and the hostage lying on the floor with their hands tied behind their backs. Zachariah turns to the window to see Mark waving at him.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Zachariah yelled at Mark.

"Couldn't get a shot. Check the hostage." Mark replied.

Zachariah kneeled and removed the bag from the hostage's head. He had a shaved head, black eye, and a busted lip. The man looked at Zachariah but said nothing.

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to remove the rope from your wrists," Zachariah said to the man. The man nodded, and Zachariah cut the ropes with his knife. The man sat up and rubbed his wrists as Mark came through the door.

"The hostage is fine I'll call it in you can talk to him if you want," Zach said to Mark.

"Alrighty," Mark replied holding the door open.

Zach walked through the door back outside.

"Command. Come in Command." Zach said into his comms.

"This is Command. Go ahead Charlie Duo."

"The hostage is secured. We have taken down all Tangos in the area. Over"

"Roger Charlie Duo. Light a flare and a bird will be there within ten minutes to get ya'll. Over."

"Roger Command. Charlie Duo out."

Zach walked over to where he left his bag and pulled out the flares. 'I wonder why we were given 3 flares. It just seems like a waste.' Zachariah thought. He pulled one out, lit it, and threw it away from the house. He put his pack back on and went inside. The small house

"The chopper's on its way it'll be here in less than 10 minutes," Zachariah said to Mark and the rescued hostage.

"Nice then soon we'll be back home enjoying a cold one," Mark replied.

"Hey dude, got a name. I mean I did almost die to save you." Zach said to the man they saved.

The man looked up and said, "A."

"A. What kind of name is that?" Mark said to the man.

"Codename. Way above your paygrade to know more." A replied.

"We just risked our own skin to save your ass so the least you could do is tell us who we're talking to or at least how you got here." Mark angerly said to the A.

A just sat there quietly with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, you think you're hot shit because you're some special agent. You looked like you were about to piss yourself. If it wasn't for us, you'd be dead!" Mark Yelled at the smug man.

"Mark leave him alone. He's not going to tell us shit. Just drop it." Z said to Mark.

"Fine. I'm going outside. You have fun with Special Agent Asshole. I'll tell you when the chopper's here."

Mark made his way outside through the wooden door and I set my pack down and took a seat in a chair and looked out the window. There were no lights so you could see everything. 'I wish I got to see more stars back home in Georgia. The moon looks bigger and brighter than usual too.' Zachariah thought. Zachariah continued to rest and stare out the window at the stars.

Mark soon came back in, "Choppers here let's go. You too, asshole." Then Mark left, and the asshole followed.

I grabbed my pack and took one last look at the moon. Then made my way out the door to join them. I got out there to see the chopper land. When the chopper landed it kicked up dirt and whipped my face with the wind.

Zach got on first and turned around and yelled something but I couldn't hear it, but he motioned for me to hurry up.

"Ok, Charlie Duo and Company. We'll be out of enemy territory soon enough then you should be on the transport home soon after." The Pilot said to us.

"Thank God for that. Get us in the air. The sooner the better." Mark replied to the pilot.

"Roger that. Strap in and we'll head off."

A was already strapped in. Zachariah sat down and strapped himself in with his pack on his lap. Mark did the same with a big smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Zachariah yelled to Mark.

"Just thinking about how I'll see Lauren again. It's been almost four months since I last saw her and it's going to be our one-year anniversary soon." Mark replied excitedly

This caused A to laugh.

"What's so funny Asshole?" Mark yelled to A.

"Oh, it's just why would you buy the cow when you could get the milk for free?" A replied while laughing.

"Listen here you little Shit." Mark started when a loud beeping took over the cabin of the chopper.

"I swear if that's not the party alarm I'm gonna pissed," Mark yelled already being pissed off.

"It's target lock. Someone's locked onto us. Sit down and shut up I'll try to shake it!" The pilot yelled back.

The helli quickly veered to the left as a missile was hot on its tail. There was a loud beep followed but the sound of flares being released. The beeping stopped. Mark made to say something but then the alarm returned. The helli veered to the right and down. The missile started to get closer then more flares were released. The beeping fell silent again. Then as quickly as it died it came back. The helicopter dove once again to the right then to the left and once more to the right, but the missile was gaining on them.

"Brace for impact!" the Pilot yelled as the missile slammed into the tail of the helicopter. "Hold on boys we're crashing."

"Mayday! Mayday! This Bird Zulu-Echo-Whiskey! We are going down! We've been hit by a missile from an unknown assailant." The pilot yelled into his comms.

"Roger a rescue team is being dispatched as we speak hold on."

"We're so fucked, Mark! Were so fucked!" Z yelled to mark.

"We'll be fine Z. Just hold on and we'll be home before you know it." Mark yelled back.

Zach braced himself holding onto his necklace and whispered a small prayer as the chopper continued out of control.

"Mark you're the best friend I could ever have," Zachariah said looking at Mark.

"You too buddy," Mark said smiling back

Then a large jerk as the chopper hit the ground. There was an indescribable high pitched and loud sound when the metal of the helli folded in on itself like a ball of tinfoil. Then a loud noise and a sudden wave of heat. Suddenly everything was quiet and dark.

No sound. No movement. Just deafening silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinding light. A strong stomach pains. Vomit.

After throwing up. Zachariah slowly sits up, groaning, with a strong pain running through his back. Then a sudden rush of pain in his head. He quickly puts a hand to his head feeling his short black hair instead of a helmet. He slowly opens his eyes to get used to the daylight, while still massaging his head. Zachariah looks around for his helmet. He sees it a few feet away. He rolls over to reach it. When he grabs it, he feels a sharp pain shoot through his arm, but he still pulls the helmet into his lap. 'Damn the headsets broken.' Disappointed he looks up and sees trees surrounding him. 'What. We were in the desert.' He thinks to himself. 'God why do I hurt so much.' 'Shit the crash.' He remembers while starting to frantically look around. 'Where's the helicopter and the hostage and...' 'Oh God where's Mark.'

"Mark!" Zachariah tries to yell out, but it comes as only strained air. He starts to cough and tries to call out again. It comes out as a faint squeal. He coughs again, violently. When he gets his fit under control he feels the pack on his back. He takes it off to find his canteen. He takes it out of the pack and drinks most of it. When he's finished he looks back at the large sack. 'Ok. The front pockets are ripped, but the main pocket is fine. I can use it for now.'

Zachariah opens the ripped pack to see what is still good. 'The sleeping mat is fine. I can make a shelter if I need to. First-aid is fine.' He pauses to look at himself seeing only minor scratches. 'I'll be fine for now. Some of the MREs are ruined but two are still intact. I have little water.' He thinks as he looks to his canteen. 'Ok, I have 2 flares left. A portable lighter. Batteries. More ammo for my rifle and pistol. My journal. And a flask.' He unscrews the flask to smell it. 'Ok Fireball that's a plus I guess. Zachariah looks back in his tattered sack. 'Yes! A sat phone.' He thinks as he quickly pulls it out. The screens cracked but the phone is intact. He quickly pulls out the antenna and puts in the number that was drilled into him.

Nothing happens. 'What the hell?' he thinks while holding the phone. He quickly tries again, and nothing happens. He pulls it to his eyes to see that there's no signal. 'How is there no signal it's a sat phone.' Frustrated he puts the phone back in his sack along with the rest of his stuff. 'What else do I have' Zachariah thinks while checking the pockets on him. 'I have 2 flashes, 2 frags, Mine and Mark's Walkie. God, I need to find Mark. Mark's MP3 and earbuds, half a pack of gum, my pistol, several magazines for my rifle, and my knife.'

'Ok I need to find my rifle and I need to find Mark.' Zachariah thought as he slowly lifts himself onto his feet pushing through the pain. He bends over to pick up his helmet and puts it on his head. He brings his hands to his mouth. "Mark!" He yells out. His throat hurts but he pushes through it. "Mark!" he yells again through his sore throat. He continues yelling till his throat is too sore to yell anymore. Finally, Zachariah gives up yelling and wandering through the woods and sits down against a tree. Under him, he feels something hard. 'My rifle, thank God!' He thinks while pulling it to his chest. He then feels a sharp pain in his stomach. Zachariah quickly pulls out his canteen and drinks the rest of the refreshing water.

As he puts his canteen back on his backpack Zachariah hears a rustle in the woods behind him. He slowly takes off his torn pack while picking up his rifle. Then Zachariah hears the rustle now in front of him. Through the bushes in front of him, he can see something moving. He then sees two large red eyes staring at him. He stays frozen staring at the creature. He quickly drops to a knee bringing up his rifle. As he does this the Creature of black and white charges him. He freezes at the size of the beast but soon comes to his senses and fires at the monster. He puts 20 bullets into the beast emptying his magazine. The Charging beast falls and comes to a stop at his feet.

He quickly lets out a large breath not realizing he was holding it in the first place. 'Is that a bear.' He thought as he stared at the dead beast below him. He reaches out to touch the beast's head. 'What kind of bear has bone on its head and spikes on its back?' 'I need to get out of these woods if there are more of these beasts.' He thought as he changed the magazine in his rifle. Quickly, Zachariah collected his stuff then turned and started to quickly meander through the woods.

In the distance, there's a deafening screech followed by the sound of gunshots. 'Someone could be in trouble,' Zachariah thinks to himself as he picks up his pace. He races as fast as he can through the woods toward the screeching and gunshots. His body starts to ache, but he pushes through the pain to keep running toward the gunshots. He wants to help fight whatever battle is in front of him. The screeching and gunshots have grown in volume and now Zachariah can hear metal clanging.

After his power run through the woods, Zachariah comes to an opening in the woods. As Zachariah tries to catch his breath he sees a massive ruined monument with a large black bird flying overhead with four people firing at the beast. Then at the base of the monument, Zachariah sees another group of people fighting a giant black scorpion. Zachariah pulls out his pistol and makes to run over but there's a sudden snapping sound and he's forced to the ground by a falling tree. Zachariah tries to yell out in pain, but his throat is to sore to make a sound. All he can do is watch the groups fight off the monsters. The group fighting the scorpion manages to cut the stinger from the scorpion and then finish it off with a mighty hammer blow to its head. Then a single shot is fired from way on top of the monument pulling everyone's attention. Zachariah sees a red blur fly into the air catching the giant bird by the neck and slamming it into the side of a cliff. Then the red blur runs over the top of the cliff and removes the head of the feathery beast when the red blur reaches the top.

The group of people starts to congratulate each other on killing the monster. Zach tries to yell out to them so he could get help but he couldn't yell. He hurt too much to lift the tree and his throat was too raw to make a sound. The group made to walk away when Zachariah remembered the pistol in his hand. With all his strength Zachariah fires the pistol. He sees the group of people look around for where the shot came. The blonde one spots him and gets the other's attention and they all quickly sprint toward Zachariah. Zachariah's eyelids then become very heavy and his body loses what little strength he has left. Zachariah can see the people running over, He sees the blonde that spotted him, a lady with long red hair, and girl with short orange hair, and a black-haired man. Then he loses consciousness.


End file.
